The Adoption of Raela'Shepard nar Normandy
by SciFlyBoy
Summary: This is a little story of the trials Tali and John'Shepard went through to adopt a Quarian infant they rescued. It takes place between the stories of NuclearBuddha's 'Adventures of Raela'Shepard nar Normandy' and Andrio's 'Raela'Shepard nar Normandy'.
1. Chapter 1

The Adoption of Raela'Shepard nar Normandy

**A/N This is a bridge piece between NuclearBuddha's 'The Adventures of Raela'Shepard nar Normandy on her Pilgrimage' ( 721659/blog/4559/) and Andrio's 'Raela'Shepard nar Normandy' ( s/5954064/1/Raela-Shepard-nar-Normandy). There are also elements from Calinstel's 'To Survive' series. All three are excellent pieces of work by excellent writers and I recommend reading the first two to set the tone of this piece. **

Chapter 1: Home

It was moments, timeless it seemed, as Shepard sat there with Raela in his arms, Tali by his side. The hiss of her reattaching her mask brought him back to the present. He gently moved the bubble into Tali's arms, watching how natural she looked holding the child. It was a perfect moment for him and he knew a perfect moment for her, too. She told him about moments like these. They would make their bonding grow, she said, more and more.

His thoughts went back to several nights they had since their bonding ceremony. After they would join they would lay in each other's arms, softly talking. She told him how the bonding would affect them, her mostly, how the need to have a child of their own was very strong in her. How difficult it was for her long ago to accept she could never have a child with him. She couldn't conceal it well, without her mask he could see the pain she was trying to hide.

He had pains, too. Quarian bonding may be stronger, deeper and more complete than human's, but he still had instincts of his own. Millennia of instincts, biology, hormones, primal urge surging through his body. He too wanted to have a child with her. To have her pregnant. To put his hand on her belly and feel his child, their child inside of her was a very powerful feeling for him.

She had brought up in vitro one night. At least that way she could go through the physical motions of the pregnancy and have an easier time dealing with that aspect of the bonding. While the thought of seeing her belly engorged and her body change sent primal urges all through him he could not even consider the idea of having his Tali walk around with someone else's child inside of her. And Quarian surrogacy? There was only one way to do that and there's no way he would let anyone but himself ever join with Tali.

He brought his mind back to the present. He knew Tali was smiling, she had a certain tilt of her head.

_Perhaps_, he thought, _I'm being selfish in this. She has given up so much to be with me, made sacrifices no other Quarian would make. She's done everything she could to make me happy. Maybe I'm looking at in vitro all wrong? Maybe it's a stranger giving us a chance to have our own child?_

Tali let out a soft giggle as the child moved its arms and stretched. _ I'll keep that option open for discussion later. Right now, I have these two to take care of._

John moved his hand to the bubble and lightly stroked it with the back of his fingers. "Tali" he said turning to her, "I'm nervous. All I know about infants are that they sleep, eat and poop."

She giggled and placed her hand on top of his. "You forgot cry and keep you up all night."

He chuckled and looked back at the bubble. "Oh yeah. The crying. Well I **am** already used to someone keeping me up all night" he said with a sly glance towards her. He then reached his arm around Tali and rubbed her shoulder. "That's a welcome change, though. I'll gladly have a pair of Quarians driving me crazy if that means a quiet home and never having to pick up another heavy weapon again."

Tali looked toward him and placed her free hand on his cheek. "I promise you nothing but endless nights of crazy." He smiled and took her hand from his cheek, flipped it over and kissed the back of it.

She stared into his eyes, as deep as she could go and sighed in relief. "I've waited so long for the fighting to end. Waited for a time when it could just be me and you in our small house on the home world. No damn suit, no damn war. Just us, happily lying in bed all day."

John brought his hand to the back of her helmet and pulled her towards him. He tapped his forehead against her visor. In her suit they kissed this way. And they kissed often. He then looked into her eyes. "I can retire. We have enough to live comfortably. I can get used to being a _vas Rannoch_." Tali traced a finger along John's hair line. "That'll take some getting used to. The Normandy's been our home for a long time now."

Tali turned her attention to the bubble when the child started turning and cooing. She wiggled her fingers at her and murmured something in Khelish, a smile in her voice. John couldn't help but see that natural, motherly quality Tali had about her from before. The child's been alive for only an hour or so but Tali has quickly filled this role without any hint of doubt. Doubt which he himself holds.

He knew something official had to be done for this adoption. He also knew that if there was any doubt the Flotilla had about them having this child, it would lie with him. He knew that if Tali were denied this child, it would be because of him.

_She would still love me and loosing this child to another more capable couple would make her sad for a while, but we'll get over it and adjust, right? This isn't our only chance is it? I know this, right here, will never happen again. If we really do live on Rannoch there will never be another Quarian child born here and I know how much that means to her. We've talked about home worlds and houses and where we're going to live before, but this ship is the only place I've ever heard her call home. To have a little child with _nar Normandy _at the end of her name…_

John reached down and held Tali's hand. "Who do I have to speak to about the adoption? Is that something taken care of by the Admiralty Board?"

She stared at him for a moment, as if she didn't want to answer. " Um…well, it's taken care of by the Conclave." She looked back down to the bubble and began nervously rubbing her fingers against the suit fabric. "We would talk to the clan elder and they would meet with the ship's representative to discuss the adoption ritual." She looked up at John and continued. "Then the representative will request a presence of an adoption board, which is five other conclave members, which I would imagine are permanent for the time being, and then they will meet with both clans and both representatives…"

John stopped Tali for a moment. "Wait, sweetheart. Both clans?"

Tali looked back down to the bubble. "Yes, the clan giving away the child and the clan receiving the child. It's called the Rite of Guardianship. Anyway both clans give a case for the rite for the child and although the rite is one of the oldest and the rituals change over time…"

John grabbed both Tali's shoulders and turned her toward him. He leaned into her and asked her with concern. "Tali, you're rambling. What's wrong?" She was hesitant, but she looked at her lifemate. "John, **you're** the clan elder. I'm clan Shepard now. You're also our representative to the Conclave."

John held still for a moment in shock. Tali looked toward the bubble and held it closer to her. He saw her hold the bubble tighter and got out of his chair and onto his knees in front of her, holding one hand in hers and the other on the bubble. "Tali, I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to keep this child in our lives. I will memorize all the scrolls; fulfill all the duties of clan elder. I will not let them take her away from you."

Tali leaned forward and caressed his cheek with her hand. She had a soft voice. "John, I trust you more than anybody and I have full faith in you. I love you. And I'll keep on loving you no matter what happens. I just want to enjoy this moment. It doesn't seem real, and I have a small voice in my mind telling me it won't last, but even if it doesn't, it makes me happy knowing that it did for a little while..." She reached behind his head and pulled him closer to hers. She tapped her forehead to his. "That for that little while, both you and I had a small child."

He looked at her with intensity. "Tali, there's no reason why we couldn't have this child. I assure you she will be raised with so much love, devotion and caring. She will know what it means to be Quarian, a contributing member of the fleet. She will know the scrolls, know of the Ancestors. She'll be read all the old stories before she goes to bed…" Tali tilted her head and leaned into him. Her smile grew, remembering all the stories her mother would tell her before she went to sleep.

"She'll know all the customs, all the rituals." John continued, "She'll learn how to dance and she'll have a favorite food paste. She's going to have a first suit ceremony and she's going to go on Pilgrimage." He held her gaze for a moment and drew a deep breath. "And she's going to have the best mother in the galaxy. That I know above all."

His eyes had started to water a little bit. "This child deserves us, and we deserve her."

Tali's eyes had started to water too. She had been prepared to give up the child. _Stupid girl, _she thought, _you know better than to give up so easily. John has fought so hard for you. He's given up so much to be with you, made sacrifices no other human would make, all so he could be with you and make you happy. He's always wanted me to have a little more for myself, that I deserve more than I give myself credit for. He was right when he told me I deserve him, and he's right again. I do deserve this child._

He saw a bright tear streak down her face behind the visor. "John, you really think so?"

He gave her his warmest smile. "Tali, whether the Conclave sees it or not, we are the best parents for her."

Tali looked at him, then to the bubble. "They could still decide to take her away, even if we do deserve her. What do we do then?"

He gave her hand a healthy squeeze. "We do as we've always done. We'll find another way." They both sat still, staring deep into each other's eyes, lost for a moment in them. "And until that day comes, she'll be exactly where she belongs."

He got up and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned in and tapped her visor with his forehead. "Does she have to stay here tonight?"

She looked up at him, then around the vacant med bay. "I don't see why she has to."

He leaned in close to the side of her head and kissed her _**realk**_, then turned and tapped his forehead against her visor. "I think it's time to take her home." he said as he rubbed her back and stood her up.

As she got up she pointed across the room. "Bring the bag of antibiotics." He turned and grabbed the small bag out of habit. Tali has been fully adapted to him for some time now, but he made it a habit to grab the small med bag whenever he left the med bay. He didn't want to take any risks with her health. Now that they had a little one he didn't know what to be prepared for.

"Oh, also get one of the immuno boosters. You know where my drawer is." she said as she pointed to the far end of the bay. _Immuno boosters?_ He thought, _aren't we way past that?_ He shook the thought and considered his lifemate. She was by far the smarter of them both and it was foolish of him to question her judgment, especially when it came to her immune system.

After he had grabbed the boosters, he stuffed them inside the small bag and looked around for anything else they might need. Tali has slowly started making her way to the med bay door. She stopped and turned to him. "I think you should talk to Zaal'Koris. As head of the civilian fleet he should be able to help you contact the representative of the Conclave's ship." John caught up to her and placed his arm around her waist and led her towards the door. "First thing when we get home. You know, I've grown to like him. And after saving his ass on Rannoch, he does owe me a favor."

He stopped her, took a deep breath and turned to look at her. "I'm still nervous about this. But I know this is right, because it feels right."

She stepped closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "John" she said, "Whenever I'm around you, everything feels right." She took a step back and looked up at him. "Take us home, _hesh'la_." John smiled and led her to the med bay door.

When it opened he and Tali both stood in surprise. Lining the walkway to the elevator on both sides stood the crew and the away team. Everyone was quiet and crowding around each other to see John and Tali walk by with the small child.

John felt a small knot in his throat and with a deep breath took a step forward and lead him and Tali slowly down the hall. With each step crewmembers would move their head to see the child and softly speak to the couple. "Congratulations" "She's beautiful" "Good job you two" "She's beautiful, Tali".

John had tried to smile, but was actually trying to force back tears. _Why am I crying now? I'm Commander Shepard. Commander Shepard doesn't cry!_ He turned to look at Tali. He saw her standing tall, a proud smile in her eyes. _Is she taking this better than I am?_

As they reached halfway to the elevator the away team started to look for the child. "Real pretty you two, congrats." Jacob said. Jack was in the back standing on her toes trying to get a good view. Grunt pushed his way to the front. Tali and John both stopped and looked up at him as he towered over the child. "Bubble not much different than the tank." He beat his arm against his chest. "Only the strongest are born this way!" John couldn't stop it, he knew his face was turning red and his eyes were watering up.

Jack eventually made it through and tilted her head as she looked at the bubble. "Girls are trouble, Shepard. Take care of her you two." John nodded and proceeded to lead Tali to the elevator. Samara stood tall and looked directly at John. "This child is special Commander." Then she slowly let her hand rest on the bubble and closed her eyes. She then opened them and looked to both Tali and John, a little moisture in her eyes. "Cherish her, as I know you will, everyday." John closed his eyes and nodded his head.

Chakwas and Mordin were next. "She's in good hands" Chakwas said with a smile. Mordin waved his Omni tool over the bubble. "Small for Quarian infant, a little under weight, understandable, but a remarkably healthy child. Never thought I'd be able to offer my services as a pediatrician again." Chakwas nudged him with her elbow. "Oh, right. For another time maybe. Congratulations to the both of you."

Joker walked up to them shaking his head "Hey Commander, Tali. I knew you two would make it happen." John smiled and nodded his head. He couldn't utter a word. They slowly made it to the door and the final team members standing there. Miranda approached them next and put her hands on the bubble. "She's perfect. You two are the best thing this child could ever wish for." She moved to the side and left John and Tali to the last two team members.

Garrus and Kasumi stood there, in front of the open elevator. Kasumi walked up to Tali and placed her hand on Tali's arm. "Tali, there are no two people in the galaxy that I know of who will raise this child with more love than you two will." Garrus put his arm onto John's shoulder. "Shepard, the hatchling made it. She's beautiful, healthy and I can't think of two people more deserving than you two to care for her. If you two get any problems from the Flotilla…" he stretched his hand over the crowd that gathered behind them and continued "we're all here to back you up." Garrus and Kasumi moved aside and let Tali and John enter the elevator. John knew he would break down the second the doors closed. How Tali kept her cool he didn't know.

As the doors finally closed John saw Tali's head bow down as she started to sob. He immediately grabbed her other shoulder and held her close to him. She just cried in his arms. After a moment she took a deep breath and then looked up into his eyes. She didn't say anything, just stared.

John smiled, the knot catching in his throat. "Speechless, huh?" He could hear the smile in her soft laugh as she looked down and nodded. She then stopped and looked back up at him, tilting her head slightly. "John?" she said.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He responded.

She took a deep breath. "I know you promised me a house on Rannoch…" she paused, but inched her visor closer to his face and whispered, "but please, keep this our home."

He smiled and tapped his forehead on her visor. "Where ever you two are, that is where my home is. And we will always be _vas Normandys_".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sacrifice

_The talk with Zaal'Koris went better than I originally expected_, Shepard thought as he closed the link to the Migrant Fleet. He now knew someone he could contact in the Conclave as a representative as well as a ship's Elder to finalize Tali and his clan status. Next he had to familiarize himself with the Rite of Guardianship. _I wonder if Shala's lifemate could help me with that. _He looked up at his desk clock and saw about forty minutes had passed. _But that'll have to wait for now._ The message from Miranda that was waiting for him when he and Tali brought Raela up to their home for the first time was making its way back to the front of his mind.

Turning his chair to face the fish tank he turned off his terminal and looked through his models and onto Tali, lying on top of their bed. The bubble with little Raela was at the center with little nutrient tubes and packets of Omni-gel scattered about. She was busy with a tube in one hand and wriggling her fingers at the child with the other. The bubble would rock back and forth a little and Tali would coo and make other soft noises. Then she would move the tube to a slot on top of the bubble and push it down, trying to find a paste the child would accept.

_I'm glad she took her mask off; I can see it in her eyes how much she is enjoying this._ He continued to sit there and relished watching her, exaggerating the expressions on her face as she talked to the little one. Her smile was the biggest and most frequent expression. _She'll want to show that as often as she could. Who knows how long she'll have to go with her mask on and never show her face?_ He got up out of his chair and slowly walked to the stairs, stopping to lean on the center wall and looked onto the bed where the two Quarians were enjoying themselves. _At least with this new mission, we'll have a little more time together before we see the board._

The bubble shook rapidly for a second and Tali nudged her face toward the head area, smiled and twirled her fingers at the inhabitant. She then pulled her head back, stroked the bubble with her other hand and darted her eyes up to where John was standing. He felt the warmth of the look all over his body. His lifemate was deeply satisfied and she was making sure he felt it. He smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. _I'll make sure she gets as much time as she needs. _

"How's she doing?" He made his way to the bed and crawled up to the other side of the bubble.

"She's fussy." Tali was working another nutrient tube into the slot, accepting the difficulty of getting the child to take the paste, a little worry on her face.

He pointed at the random tubes lying around, "What's in the tubes?"

"A little mixture I made, I diluted it to make it easier for her to digest." She twisted the tube into place and pushed it down to the infant's face, trying to get the tip into her mouth. "She's not staying still; the nipple's not staying in her mouth." John chuckled a little.

"What?" she said looking at him.

"Well," he looked at the bubble, at the struggle going on between the mouth and the foreign object. "I've never heard you say that word before. You say it real cute."

"What, nipple?" She looked back onto the bubble and fought to get the tube into the infant's mouth. "You say it more than enough for the both of us." A sly smile crossed her lips.

"Well, I say it in a different context. It's more playful when I say it." He started inspecting the bubble. "I think it'll work if you just shove it in her mouth, give her no other option."

With the tube finally getting into the baby's mouth Tali tilted her head up to meet John's gaze, "Thanks." She then smiled suggestively, "Since you say it so playfully, perhaps when I say it, I should say it with more authority?" His eyes widened and he lost focus on the bubble.

"Don't give me that look. It's like you're asking for permission." She laughed and looked down to the bubble. The tube popped out of the baby's mouth and Tali decided to put the tubes away for now. "What did you hear from Koris? How soon can we see the board?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Well," he shifted his body and sat up on the edge of the bed. "He said a board is already assembled, just like you thought, and that they'll accept us as soon as we're able to get there."

"Good." She had started to put the tubes into a small baggy and stopped when she noticed John still sitting there. _There's more, _she suspected. She turned to look over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Before we got up here we got a call from the council. Miranda took it and altered our course. We are to report back to council space immediately to accept a special assignment. We should be arriving at the Citadel tomorrow and should be done in a couple of days, a week at most."

Tali's mood changed, not dramatically, but worry entered her expressions and she stopped putting the tubes in the baggy. She sat right up and stared directly into his eyes. "John, can't we request someone else to take it?"

"No. One of the councilors requested me personally. Something about a diplomat being transported to a negotiation…" he stopped when she forced her hand onto his leg.

"We're not a transport service! They shouldn't be making these insignificant requests of you. Use your Spectre status to get out of it!" She was starting to get agitated.

"Sweetheart, I can't." He noticed how touchy this subject had quickly become and reached his hand out and placed it on her thigh. He needed to know what was bothering his lifemate. "Tali, what's wrong?"

She turned to face the couch and started inhaling deeper breaths. "A few days? A week? John, we don't have that much time." Her fingers slowly made their way up to her lap, wringing together soon after.

"Tali, Koris said they can accept us any time. Besides, we have the bubble and after we stop at the Citadel we'll have enough food…" She quickly turned to him and braced her hands on his arms. "John, it's more than that."

Worry made its way onto his face now. "What do you mean?"

She squeezed his arms very tightly, then quickly let them go and placed her hands back into her lap. "The bubble, the nutrient paste, they're important, but…" She looked down at her fidgeting fingers.

John grabbed them and held them still with one hand and used his other to gently move her face toward his. "But what?"

She stared into his eyes and took a deep breath. "John. She needs mother's milk."

Slowly he nodded and contemplated what she said. "Okay, so we'll find some on the Citadel."

"No, John. We won't be able to find any there" she said shaking her head.

"Would Turian milk do?"

She quickly turned her entire body toward him. "No John, you don't understand. She needs mother's milk. Quarian mother's milk. It can only be found with another Quarian and the nearest one is orbiting Rannoch."

"So what options do we have? We can't wait?"

"No we can't. John, it is bad enough that she's made it this far without it. Maybe another day, but after that." Her eyes had started to water. "John, her immune system, I thought we could hold it off for a day or two at most, but mother's milk is essential to the immune system. It's the only natural source of immune boosters we have to make her strong enough to adapt to infections." Her sobbing had grown and small tears fell from her eyes. "John, if she doesn't get it soon she'll never be strong enough." She tilted her head and started softly crying. John held her arms and drew her close to him. "She can never leave her suit. Never touch anything, smell anything. She can never kiss and she'll never be able to join with anyone."

John pulled her closer and held her tightly as she sobbed in his arms. "I'll call the councilor, this is too important to put off."

"No," she sniffed. She couldn't believe this had to be said. "John you can't abandon your mission. You'll become rouge and put everyone's life on this ship in danger."

"Then I'll put you on a shuttle and you'll both go to the Fleet and when I'm finished…"

"No!" She straightened her back and pointed a finger at him, her face still a heavy purple from crying. "John, we will not abandon each other like that! This is too important. We either do this together, or we don't do it at all." She brought up her hand and wiped the tears from her face. "And don't you ever, EVER bring up an option or suggest that we separate each other like that again!" She turned to face away from him, put her hands in her lap and continued crying.

John sat there for a second, absorbed in the moment from Tali's scolding. He had no idea this suggestion would hurt her so much. He inched closer to her and slid his hand into her lap and around one of her hands. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry" he said in his most gentle voice.

She looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. "John," she said softly and gently turned back to him and put her hands into both of his, "You're my soul. I can't stand to be apart from you, even on this ship. And to be that far away from you when I need you the most?" She shook her head. "No, everything I do, I do with you." She squeezed his hands and he squeezed hers back.

"What other options do we have?"

She looked down and to the side, "Well, I...well with the right hormones..."

"Tali?"

She looked back up at him. "I, I can produce mother's milk."

The first thought that popped into the front of John's mind was quickly pushed to the back. He was a little embarrassed, but mostly mad at himself for thinking that though. _Don't you dare come into my mind now._ He rubbed her inner thigh and tried his best to reassure her. "A...are you going to be okay with that?"

"It's not about what I'm okay with," She turned to face the bubble, "it's about what she needs."

He nodded his head and stood up. "Then I'll talk to Mordin and see what he can do for us." He turned to walk toward the door when Tali reached for his arm and grabbed it, stopping him. "Wait, John." He looked down to her, sitting on the edge of the bed, she looked nervous and hesitant. "If I'm to produce mother's milk, then she's going to have to adapt to me."

John nodded, "Okay."

She looked to the bubble and started shaking her head. "No, I shouldn't".

He leaned towards her, she was conflicted and he needed to know why. "Tali, what's wrong?"

"If she adapts to me she'll survive," she looked up to him "but if the board takes her away? The stress of adapting to a new mother would be very risky, possibly harmful to her." John smiled a little and spoke with a cheerier voice. "Well, that's good. Maybe the board will consider that in our favor."

"No John, I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"John, if I did that, and they rewarded her to us, then every time I see her," her breathing became more shallow and her eyes started to water as she looked to the bubble. "Every time I look to her I'll know that the reason I have her is," she turned to John. "Is because I cheated." She closed her eyes and looked away from John, sobbing.

_Damn it Tali. Can't you see you deserve this child? _John needed to ground her, to help her focus on what she needed to do for this child.

"Tali" He said firmly. He reached across her face and pulled it towards his. "Tali we have to do everything possible we can for her. We have to give her every opportunity, make every sacrifice, and give her every chance to grow healthy and strong. It's not about what we want; it's about what she needs. And right now she needs you," Tali looked at him lovingly and reached for John's face, placing her hand on his cheek. "And when she's an adult, whether she's our child or not, she'll find us and thank us for what we're doing for her right now. For fighting to give her every chance to survive. For making it possible for her to become that adult."

Tali smiled between her tears. Oh she loved him so much. _Yes he's fighting for her, but he's fighting for me too_. "I'll have to put my mask back on and run a steri-cycle before I begin."

John nodded and stood, still holding Tali's hands. "Let me go speak to Mordin now."

Tali quickly frowned and looked down. "John, while we're adapting…" She looked up at him and started tearing, a sob escaping her, "You can't be here." John stared at her for a moment. "Not at all?"

She shook her head. "John, she's going to have a hard enough time adapting to **me**, and I'm a sterile Quarian." She immediately looked down and started sobbing harder. She wanted her lifemate there with her, to experience this with her. For a Quarian couple that would be little trouble, but John? The thoughts of what he'd be missing out on made her heart ache.

"Tali, it's okay. I'll…I'll put on a suit."

"No, you shouldn't have to wear…"

He kneeled down to comfort her. "Hey, then after she adapts to you, she can adapt to me and we can move forward."

Tali shook her head as more tears started to flow. John grabbed her upper arms and pulled her close. "No, John. She's just a child." She looked up to him, hurt filling her eyes "You'll kill her." She sniffed and wiped her tears off with her hand. "John, you can never adapt to her. Never." He pulled her in close and held her tight. She squeezed him tighter, sobbing even more. _He's never going to have the relationship with his daughter the way any father should. No matter who's wearing it, there will always be a barrier between the two of them._ She wanted so badly to have a child with him, but now she wanted even more to have a child they can both share.

John sat there squeezing Tali. This woman loves him so much, wants to share everything with him, give everything to him and do everything she could to make him happy, but it made him sad that the one thing she wanted most for him, a child to share, is something she could never give him and he knew how much that hurt her. Now they have that chance, but that child they can share he will never have contact with, never have the physical relationship with her father the way any other child should. _John, it's time to step up. You know what Tali has to sacrifice, it's now time you made yours to give her the child she deserves._ He pulled away and rubbed her arms.

"Tali, I know you don't want to see me in a suit and that it's a cruel game that nature is playing on us, but it's the sacrifice I have to make. I'm going to be in that suit because I love you and I'm going to be here, right here, by your side. Always."

"John…"

"Tali", he put his hand up to finish. "She may never know my touch, what my skins feels like, what my stubble is like, what my hair smells like or even be able to kiss my cheek," he moved his hand down and rubbed her inner thigh, it was his favorite affectionate spot to rub. "But the greatest relationship in my life started that way." She huffed a small laugh and a light smile grew on her face. "She may not know all those things, but Tali," He held her closer and looked deep into her eyes. "Tali, she's going to know my face."

Her eyes lit up. She gasped and moved her hand to her chest, right over the spot where her _pal'tec vis surden _John gave her at their bonding ceremony was kept. With tears streaming down her face she wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him, kissed him so deeply they both had to struggle to breath. _His face. Keelah, she's going to know his face! _The one thing she worked so hard for, tried so desperately to win from her own father, John would freely give to this child.

_Wow, I just said what was in my heart. I always knew what looking at her father's face meant to her. I'll make sure this child, __**our**__ child, is raised with as much Quarian affection as I can give. _John continued kissing her, something he never truly ever wanted to end.

Tali pulled away first. She glided her hand over his cheek and traced her fingers over his jaw line. "This is going to be our last time to kiss again until she's adapted." She continued tracing her fingers down his neck and onto his chest. "I would join with you one last time, but I need my body to be as sterile as I can get it."

He held her hand on his chest and squeezed it; he saw the longing in her eyes. Slowly he leaned to the side of her helmet and whispered in her ear, "_Saera_."

She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. That word, their word, always electrified her. It took her almost an hour one night to explain to him what that word meant, how that one word symbolized everything their relationship stood for. To hear him whisper it to her, in this context, with that much delicacy, _Keelah, I want to join with his so badly. _She wrapped her arms around his head again and started kissing him, only deeper than she ever thought possible. Tears of joy and tears of sorrow streamed down her face, tears for the love this man has shown her and tears for the time they'll be apart.

Since their bonding ceremony, they've never been apart for more than a few hours. Even after their _week of seclusion_ they would find time to get her suit at least partially off during the day. Every night though the suit would come completely off, her one rule, even if they didn't plan on joining, but even the best laid plans go astray.

John pulled her away from their kiss. He took her hand and guided her to the door. She quickly turned and grabbed her mask off the table and turned back to him. When they reached the stairs they stopped again and kissed. _I'm going to miss this so much. It's going to be days before I can smell her scent, feel her soft skin again. _He moved his right hand up to her cheek and his left down her back.

_Stupid glove!_ Tali fidgeted with it to get it off, but she knew she needed to keep it on to minimize exposure. Messing with her glove meant not holding John so she wrapped her arms around him and pressed against his back. _My hands aren't the only thing I can feel with. _She stopped kissing him and rubbed her cheek against his. John in turn kissed her cheek and then started his way down her neck as far as her helmet would allow. Tali started to moan and her knees were going weak.

John stepped backward and up to the inner door. After the assault on the collector base they had an extra door installed in their cabin and made the hallway into a decontamination room. Their cabin now a sterile environment, Tali would be allowed to take her suit off whenever she pleased. As he reached the door he continued kissing her neck. She breathed deeply, her eye lids becoming heavy and pressed her body hard into John, causing him to slam against the door. They stopped kissing and gazed deep into each other's eyes. She pressed her chest against his and slid it down his abdomen and slowly back up. His rolled his eyes back and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up above his head. Grabbing the sides of his face she pressed her lips hard against his. John squeezed her harder than he ever thought he would.

He slowly let her back down, lips still locked and sensuously massaged against hers. As he slowly pulled away for the last time she darted her tongue out and flicked the tip of his lips. That was her Quarian seal and she knew how much he loved it. Leaning toward his neck she took a final deep breath in, allowing his scent to fill her lungs, "I'm going to miss you."

John smiled down at her, "I'm going to be right here."

The door opened and John backed up into the small room, reaching his hand over to the control panel.

Smiling back she positioned her mask into place."I love you."

"I love you, too." John pushed the controls and the door slid shut, the last noise he heard from the cabin was the click and hissing of her mask as it sealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Vile

Shepard made quick time to Mordin's lab. The smell of disinfectant and sterilizer vapors upon entering warmed his soul. They were the same ones that Tali preferred. The med-bay and the lab had become more than just the functioning ship departments any captain would be proud of. To him, they were the key to the survival of the most important person in the galaxy, inside her suit and out.

Mordin stood in his usual manner, hovering over his main work station, busily tapping his fingers away at the display screen. John noticed something different about the professor. He wasn't his bouncy self, but more focused on the display, his lips frowned in concentration as he was with the information brought back after their attack on the collector ship.

John moved forward into the Salarian's line of sight and raised his voice slowly so not to startle the professor too much.

"Mordin. If you have a moment, I need to talk to you about some hormones that Tali might…"

"Ah. Yes! Hormones," Mordin interrupted. "Important for development of quarian mother's milk. I foresaw this. Quarian infant born in med-bay, immune system in brief 'stasis' until proper nutrients, anti bodies and immune boosters introduced into body. Nearest supply orbiting Rannoch, learned of mission to Citadel. Too much time to wait for supply, need supply now! Nearest quarian on Rannoch. No! Nearest quarian on ship! Female, proper age, well adapted immune system, ideal candidate for supply. Intended mother, perfect candidate for bonding and adaptation. Were child not intended for her still would choose her to supply mother's milk. Imperative for survival of child. Quarian hormones tricky, though. Receptors in quarian cells respond differently to proteins. Turians closer to humans in that regards. Took effort to get proper chemical balance."

Mordin lowered his head and continued to stare at the screen, frowning in concentration. John looked down towards the lab table and walked up to Mordin's station. "So you're working on it now?"

"Oh, no. Generating in synthesis chamber." He said as he pointed behind him to a small oven-like device. "Will be finished momentarily."

"I've got to say, the dedication you have towards Tali and me, this ship," John quickly added, "I have no idea what I did to earn that."

"Earn it? Commander! We follow because you are worth following. Your compassion, kindness, fierce loyalty, your selflessness, all reasons we stayed behind to fight for you."

John smirked at Mordin's statement and leaned his back on the bulkhead. "Wait. Mordin, you didn't describe me, you described Tali."

"Ah, her better features rubbed off on you more than you know." He picked up a data pad at the end of the table. "And you on her. She's more resilient, takes action, stands up for herself, more sure of herself than ever."

John crossed his arms and shook his head. "She still has a lot of doubt in herself, pretty unsure of herself and what she deserves at times."

"Yes, vulnerable. But only to you, her lifemate. To others on ship, in fleet, she has added that sureness. Is more influential, more imposing over others, more confident."

Shepard walked over and leaned on the desk, his arms still crossed. "Are there any side effects to the hormones? Mood swings, physical changes she should know about?"

Placing the data pad back on the table, Mordin turned to the synthesis chamber. "Side effects are minimal. Might experience slight mood changes, skin tone changes, possible dryness on arms and legs. Recommend a lotion if too bothersome. Desired effects are maximized." He opened the chamber and retrieved a vile. "Mother's milk production is the key. Will experience soreness in breast tissue for some time. Warm pack will lessen pain. Production starts in a day or two. Quarian mammary glands heavy producing, quarian infants very hungry." He looked up at Shepard and gave him a hard stare. "Mother's milk intended for child and child alone."

"Um..." John said stunned.

"Human digestive system not capable of processing complex dextro-amino acids in mother's milk."

John raised his hands up in surrender, "Well, I... um..."

"Baby's health more important than sex life. However, you and Tali'Shepard's mating habits are your concern. But be advised, no digesting."

John nervously laughed, but Mordin kept staring hard at him. John shook his head, "I… have no…will not…"

"Did not mean to accuse or be harsh, Commander. But please, exercise caution," he warmly added.

Deflating, John stared blankly at the floor. "I'm well aware of the already limited contact she and I can have. It's just always getting more difficult for us. Every day the list of things we can do, things we should be able to share just seems to diminish."

"Then those few things you can share should mean even more."

They both stared at each other for a moment. Then Mordin turned and retrieved the vile.

"Current vile will hold for one week. She'll need to come back for more every week until the weaning period."

"That's if we win the adoption."

"No need to expose Mrs. Shepard to unnecessary injections if adoption process is not won. That is why shots are set up in one week increments," he waved. "She is adapting to the child?"

"Yes, she started shortly after I left."

"Good. She has asked you to avoid her and the child during the process?"

"I suggested wearing a suit instead."

"Hmm, must have been difficult for her."

"I'm not having her do this alone. Is there anything I can do?"

"Even after adaption process, must use precaution. I recommend the mouth wash be used not only after meals, but even after intimate facial contact."

John remembered when the professor first recommended that mouth wash. Mostly used before kissing to prevent their foods left over from meals from effecting each other. He found it ironic that the only thing they could really share between themselves was a mouth wash that neither was fond of nor could digest.

"I also advise you," he continued "be a part of the adaptation process. Help her through this difficult time. She depends on you, leans on you. Physical changes, fever from resulting adaption, new hormones, stress of change. Awkward time especially for someone who a day ago was just a happily bonded lifemate, now taking on role of mother."

John took a deep breath. "Tali said that even though we're adapted, I won't be able to adapt with the child?"

"I agree." Mordin said nodding to himself.

"But Tali adapted to me just fine."

"Yes, but Tali'Zorah approached you as an adult. Immune system used to antibiotics, used to immune boosters. Spent recent years treating combat injuries, took pilgrimage classes on sterilization, given surgically

fitted implants. Active immune system, actively adapting," Mordin emphasized. "Even then, risk of death." He set the vile down and began tapping away at the display screen. "Body already used to infection, disease. Suffered two near fatal infections as child. Young quarian is just an infant, going through first sickness on day of birth. Different scenario, different outcomes."

John couldn't believe what Mordin said. "What? She's never mentioned almost dying before."

"Nor would she." Mordin added. "Embarrassing for quarians to talk about, one's weakness."

"Then how do you know?"

"Blood samples have micro-organisms, vaccines used at the time to treat the infections. Dead for years now, but still in blood stream, aged six years apart. Puts incidents about age three and age nine."

John clenched his fists. He asked her to tell him things like these.

Mordin had noticed John's posture had stiffened. "Shepard," he calmly stated, "Tali is another race, another culture, but an individual capable of empathy and one that you share more than just a physical relationship with. There are things to get upset about and things not to. Please, drop it."

John sighed, he knew better than to get upset. Mordin was right. He knew it was going to take more than the short time Tali and him have already had together so far to learn about each other. There were more important things right now anyway.

"It's just…I won't get to intimately know the child. There'll always be one of us in some sort of, separate environment. I'm afraid she'll never really get to know me. I know how much quarians value touch."

"Tactile touch will come from mother. Bonding with mother…"

"That's the thing! Tali will be doing everything. I feel completely useless."

"You are not useless."

"Mordin, this might be the only time Tali and I can have a child. I'll do anything."

"Then wear the suit. Be there with them. Provide for them. Keep them safe. That will be your job." He went back to the display. "She can adapt to you at an appropriate age."

Shepard looked at his hands. "I don't know the first thing about being a father. Tali seems to be playing this role perfectly. All I seem to do is watch and stare in amazement."

Mordin kept busy typing at the display.

"I have this thought in the back of my mind. I guess everyone has it at one time, but as a soldier and the commander of a ship it's my duty to be prepared incase…" he swallowed, "incase one of us dies. I know that if I go, Tali will be strong and raise the kid fine. But if she goes?"

John walked back over to the bulkhead and leaned on it. "I don't know the first thing about raising a kid, least of all a quarian kid. What if she wakes up with a fever? What if she falls and scrapes her knee? I know that's nothing for a human, but a quarian? Will the flotilla find me unfit to care for her? Will I be forced to give her up? What if Tali dies…and I turn into Rael'Zorah? What if I lose it? Mordin, I'm crazy about her."

"There is a saying on Sur'kesh, 'Many sticks to thatch a roof'." John starred at him blankly. "Hmm, colloquial metaphor, perhaps translation not fully understood," Mordin said. "It takes a village."

"You'll all help?"

"You are not Rael'Zorah. You have made many friends. We've been here for you so far and most on this ship will always be. Here everyone looks out for one another. You are not alone. Your friends will help you raise your child. Help you keep your promise."

"I'm closer to Rael than you think. Praised military hero, established an early career, honored few of my species, dedicated to winning the quarian people's home world, crazy in love with a beautiful engineer, possibly promising the galaxy to a small daughter. The resemblance is there."

"Yes, but also resembled Saren Arterius. Spectre, commanded a ship with artificial intelligence, worked with Geth, synthetic implants, direct dealings with Reapers and indoctrination. **What** we are is not important. **Who** we are, important. Saren abandoned spectre cause. Rael abandoned daughter. You are different. You will not abandon your cause. Not abandon your daughter."

John nodded in acceptance. He thought about the similarities between him and Saren before. Tali even gave him the same speech. How stupid of him not to listen to her then. He may be an adult, but he still had a lot of growing up to do.

"I have a lot to learn about being a father. Do you have a kid?"

"No, a nephew."

"That's right."

"Actually who I am writing for right now. Giving him all my research. Updating him on Tali's condition. Preparations for a quarian upbringing."

"Updating him on what? What's going on? Are you leaving us?"

"My time has come, Shepard. Time to pass my work along. Young mind to reach, inspire and expand ideas. I will let him contact you shortly."

"Wait, Mordin. Are you dying?"

"Commander, I appreciate the sentiment. My time has come to make my way to the pools of my origins. Take my last wade into the waters. Let the current take me under."

"I can't let you kill yourself Mordin."

"This is the way we die, Shepard. They way we're suppose to die."

"Mordin…"

"Circle of life, commander. Today, war ends. Reaper threat over. Death of indoctrination. Death of cycle. Today, birth of quarian aboard ship. Rare outside the flotilla. Miracle. Even then, one in five dies during childbirth, even in sterile clean room. Death part of life."

"I've already dealt with so much death."

"And you always will. But with this vile, with you and Mrs. Shepard you give this child life." Mordin presented the vile to John, who delicately let it rest in the palm of his hand. "Tali will know what to do with it. Take it immediately. Let me know of any symptoms or any concerns." He lowered his head. "I apologize for outburst from before. Mammal's fondness for the mammary gland, maternal instincts in females, sex drives, should have exercised better approach. Still always something to learn."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Wake up every day, knowing that your sacrifice is fulfilling their needs. Tali needs her lifemate, the child needs her father. Win this adoption. That will be thanks enough." Mordin turned and went back to his display screen.

….

The crash from the large pot rung throughout the crew deck. John tried catching it in time, but after he opened the cabinet the poorly placed pot fell and he just couldn't catch it in time. No one was around to notice it, being late in the hour, but he still looked around for witnesses. He pushed the pot to the side and searched for the sterilizer. _Gardner kept it around here somewhere! _

He stood up and looked at the counter tops. Tali didn't order that much food from the mess, but occasionally Gardner would whip up something for her, against her pleads not to, and John would get an ear full of colorful descriptions of her ruined meal. _Okay, it's boxy, silver, has four green lights at the…gotcha!_ He pushed aside the toaster and found the device unplugged next to the tea kettle. He placed it on the island next to the portable surgeon sterile suit he picked up from the med-bay. Next he opened the fridge and looked around. _Nothing._

Standing up he contemplated. Tali never really asked him to ever get food for her. He always let her take care of herself, get what she wanted, but never bothered to see where she got it. _I should get her food more often. We've been bonded for months now and I've never made her a meal once._ He glanced to the right and found the small fridge under the tea kettle. He opened it and found the nutrient paste tubes, numbered and stacked neatly in a rack. _Okay, let's see here. 1, 3, she likes 3. I'll take some of those. 4, 6, I'll take some 7s. 9, 11, 12, oh, she loves 14s! I'll take all of them. No 19s or 22s? 24, 26, 27? I've never seen her touch 27s. Maybe I'll grab one of those, too. _

Content with his batch of food for Tali he placed them in a small bag of Omni-gel packets and took one final look around. He couldn't think of anything else they'd need. _I'm sure the second I get up there Tali would need something I didn't get, but I'll be happy to come down again and get it for her. _The thought made him smile a little. _I'll gladly run errands for her if it meant never worrying if her shields will fail or if her suit has been breached in a fire fight._ He nodded to himself and took a deep breath, then grabbed his items and headed to the elevator.

….

The suit took longer for John to put on than he anticipated. So long though that he had to run the sterile cycle in the airlock to their room twice before he was finished. The gloves were a little bulky, there was too much fabric in the mid section and the helmet was too loose. The visor was big enough though, but the air filters were on his back and he didn't have a full range of motion. _Man, human sterile suits just…suck. _He picked up the bag and the sterilizer and waited for the current cycle to finish.

He was thinking of ways to improve the suit when the door opened. He stepped through and managed not to trip over his own clumsy boots.

"John?" he heard coming from the bed. "Yeah, it's me," he answered and walked down towards the bed and placed the items on the small table by the couch.

Tali was lying on the bed, facing away from him. She had taken her whole helmet off and was letting her hair flow down over her face and around Raela's little body. The empty bubble had been moved to the end of the bed.

She twirled her hair around to her back and quickly slid off the bed and ran up to him. She stopped and gasped when she got a full look at him. She brought her hand up to her chest and tilted her head. A small tear fell from the corner of her eye. John stepped forward and held her arms. "Tali, what's the matter?"

"John," she said, a little sadness in her eyes, "I want you to know this right now. Every time I see you in this suit, I'm going to cry."

"Tali, please don't."

"I'm sorry. I just am, okay?" He pulled her in and brought his gloved hand up to the face. "Hey." She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed. She could see the worry on his face. She sighed and smiled, knowing that it's going to be okay. "How is she?" he softly asked.

"John, she smells wonderful. That's a good sign." He smiled and they both relaxed as they stood by the bed. He turned to look at Raela and the green towel she was wrapped in. He took another look as something about the towel caught his attention. He leaned closer and saw what caught his eye. The towel was woven, not knitted. _Who uses a woven towel? Wait, that's not a towel._ "Tali, what is that Raela's wrapped in?"

She turned and faced the child. "That's her mother's _realk._"

"Tali, that's…" John was speechless.

"She should know who her mother was. That's all that she'll ever have of her. When she's old enough, she'll be able to wear it, no matter who adopts her."

John looked back at Tali, rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek and tapped his forehead against hers. "I hope she likes green."

He turned her toward the table, grabbed the bag and pulled out the vile. "Mordin preempted us, started making the hormone right after Raela was born." Tali snatched the vile out of his hand and sat at the edge of the bed.

John watched as she opened the small pouch on her left wrist and pulled out her IV tube. She then pulled out another small tube and applied a dab of gel to the end of the IV and swirled it all over. The vile was then flipped, the needle removed and then twisted to the end of the IV. She then closed her eyes and pressed a small button underneath the small pouch flap.

John knew two of Tali's biggest fears, which in reality were rather quite small. One of them she could easily avoid. Spiders. He was with her when she jumped in the original Normandy elevator once, almost crawling up the side when she saw the small thing scuttle across the floor. The second one she shared with John and could not avoid, ever. Her fear of needles would make her shake.

Since before she dawned her first suit she was terrified of needles. Always told that she'll eventually get used to it, it never happened. She used her IV constantly and each time was as terrifying as the last. When she took her suit off the first time for John, she got to see her whole arm for the first time. The scaring that the IV left made her look away from it. Her arm looked mutilated, a contrast from the rest of her, and a constant reminder not only of her people's exile from their planet, but of her own terrifying fears.

John reached down and held her right hand in his. She was shaking a little when she turned her head away from her wrist and winced and squeezed his hand tightly when the needle pushed down into her arm. She kept on squeezing until the vile was empty. Sometimes the needle would retract right away and she would smile and relax. Other times it would stay in and she would shake her head at John, who would avoid holding on to her arm too tightly.

She opened her eyes and slowly shook her head at him and he rubbed the inside of her thigh and smiled at her. "You're braver than I am. I brought food for you, enough for a couple of days. And the sterilizer, in case you need to use it."

She put her tubes away and zipped up her pouch. "Thank you. Next time you're down there can you bring up some eezo?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Did Mordin mention anything about side effects? What I should expect?"

He walked across the cabin and placed the Omni-gel packets into her top desk drawer and stuffed the small bag into the bottom one. "He said you should be producing in a day or two. Mentioned some skin dryness, slight mood changes, those kinds of things."

She crawled on to the bed next to Raela. "Did he say anything about my cycles?"

"Cycles? What cycles?" he said surprised as he crawled up on the other side of her and the child.

She stared hard at him. "My cycles," she said in a steady voice.

John laid there, his mind blank for a moment. "Oh... no, he didn't. I didn't know you had… _cycles_."

She grabbed a nutrient tube and tried putting it into Raela's mouth. "I **am** a fertile, menstruating female, in case you haven't noticed." She smiled. "It's okay. They're rather quite mild, so I never bother you with them."

He nodded and watched her attend to Raela. "Shala would have extreme cycles," she added. "This one time she screamed at her lifemate, I was a small child, I forgot what had happened, but I know he didn't do anything. She just found something to scream about." She gently rubbed her hand on top of the baby's head as Raela took the tube and started suckling. "He was always understanding and she apologized eventually, but I don't ever want to yell at you like that."

"These hormones are here for Raela's benefit. And I'm here to support you," he placed his hand on her waist, "if that means you get a little hormonal, then I'll deal with it. I know it's nothing personal." He looked down to Raela and admired her again. "She's awfully quiet."

"She's been very quiet, barely a cry." Tali sighed and looked up at him, "John, I'm worried."

"About what?"

"About everything. How these hormones will affect me, about the adoption, about us. Are we ready to raise a child?"

He sighed as well and squeezed her waist. "All we can do is just do our best. Make sure she's fed, clean, warm and safe." She reached across to him and rubbed his arm. "We've already made her warm and I know she'll never be safer than around you." The blush was easy for Tali to notice. She hated his suit, but she loved the view of his face.

"She's already enjoying some food so all that's left is to be clean. Can you show me how to change her?" he said with enthusiasm.

She smiled and grabbed an Omni-gel pack from the end of the bed. "It's real easy. The Omni-gel acts as a diaper and wicks away the moisture…"

…

John stirred in bed and awoke again. He opened his eyes and stared out the window on the ceiling for what must have been the sixth time since he went to bed. _Why am I not sleeping? Can't be the suit, I've slept in worse before._ He looked to his left and saw Tali lying on her side, eyes shut, Raela in her arms. Her face twitched, but she was asleep. John went back to his thoughts. _I went through this in training, I'm suppose to sleep anywhere, like on that rock on, what's it's face planet? Damn, Tali knows the name. We went there when hunting Saren. She and Wrex were there, sand storms... Man that was so cute coming back and I let her use the officer's shower because the others were full. That little brush she used to clean her suit, sounded like she was brushing her teeth. I think that was the first real moment we had alone together. Was it? What was I thinking about? Oh yeah, can't sleep. I trained for this._

Turning to his side to get more comfortable he still couldn't figure it out. _I sleep on my back and on my right sometimes. Man what if this adoption doesn't fall through. Will we be pressed to find another child to adopt? If we're denied this one, how could they give us another? Maybe I should bring up in vitro? Do I really want a child? I would like more time with just Tali. Man I'm hungry. Why can't I sleep? I slept on worse before. Like that rock._

He turned to his right. _I keep bringing up that damn rock, it wasn't comfortable, but I slept. I'm in a bed, __**my**__ bed. I haven't been able to NOT sleep in months. Some nights I stayed up planning, or Tali kept me up. Man, why can't I sleep? I'm driving myself nuts thinking about this, I better get out of bed._

He stood up and attempted to rub his eyes, only hitting the mask on his helmet. _Ugh, go for a walk, get a bite to eat, something!_ He looked to his left again toward Tali. She still had a small twitch. She didn't look peaceful laying there. Then her hand slid in front of her and she unconsciously felt for something. _That's what's wrong._ He crawled to the other side of her and laid down behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. He felt her body relax and release a sigh. She nuzzled her head against his arm and he felt as if they finally found the peace they were seeking. It was going to be another perfect night.

The wail that came from Raela rung in his ears and shook them both up. Tali rubbed her eyes and reached over to the child and grabbed a nutrient tube. Raela wouldn't take the tube and wailed louder and louder. John moved his hand off Tali's waist to let her work, but she grabbed it and forced it back. The peace they found was short lived. _Welcome to every night for the next six months or so._

**A/N I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I want to keep the story to a short amount of chapters, but there's a lot to cover. This completes the first act. The second act will come out shortly. I'll be introducing some new characters and trying to figure out how I'm going to get this next part of the story down. **


End file.
